Resistance to cytotoxic agents is a common clinical problem in the treatment of neoplastic or damaged cells. “Multidrug resistant” and “multidrug resistance” (MDR) are referred to, in a neoplastic cell or damaged cell, resistance to a number of different drugs. Such cells have reduced efficacy of all the drugs concerned, including drugs to which the neoplastic cell or damaged cell was never exposed. MDR cells commonly exhibit a decrease in drug accumulation due to reduced uptake and increased efflux in resistant cells. Patients carrying MDR cells are often treated with drugs without an effective result. This has always been a dilemma in therapeutic management and selecting the appropriate strategy for treatments. Therefore, there is a need in the art to detect MDR cells such that the treatment for curing a patient carrying such cells may be adjusted to allow a predication of the effectiveness of the treatment and possibly improve the condition of the cells for increasing the up take of the concerned drugs into the cells.